


A Day At The Beach

by A_Hollow_Descent



Category: Project Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, I was dying the entire time I wrote this, M/M, Oneshot, can't believe the first alfion fanfic here is going to be a shitpost, oh well, shitpost, what the fuck is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Hollow_Descent/pseuds/A_Hollow_Descent
Summary: Alfyn and Therion are at the beach for a special occasion.





	A Day At The Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation with my friend.

“Terion i love u bby” Alfyn said, staring into Therion's eyes passionately. 

"Me to." He replied, looking back at the taller male with the same passion. They stared at each other for a while, until Alfyn spoke up. "Let's go to the beach" He suggested, "We go swm"

"Swmming with da fishes" Therion laughed. They nodded at each other, got their things and walked all the way to the beach. Which wasn't far, as they were in the coastlands at the moment. WHile they were walking, they thought of going back and inviting their other party members, but decided not to. It was a date for just the two of them after all.

They're at the beach now. There was no one else around, well, ofc there wasn't.

"blub blub alfen help me I'm too short" Therion choked, having gone too deep.

"Comin terion." Alfyn said and made his way over. "Spash splash I got u" *Holds him up like a doll* "Ur save now mi lov"

Therion sighs. "Oh tnk you"

"Lets go to shallow er water, so u don't drown" Aflyn suggests.

"Ok. You r da boss." Therion says sarcastically. 

SO they go over to shallowe waters. And Alfyn just puts him down. Therion clings to Alfyn. "Don't leave me." He says, a little tsundere blush on his face.

"Dude, I'm just gonna get us a drink me a more." Alfyn says, prying Therion off him.

"okee I wait for u here." Therion just sits there in the water, lookin all sad like.

Alfyn goes to the sand and gets supplies. He comes up to Therion. "Happy birthday Therion!" He smiles.

"Awwwwwwww, thank you so much Alfyn, you remembered!" Therion got up and rejoined his boyfriend. "But wait, I never told you when my birthday was-"

"shhhhh, let's just enjoy this moment we have together." Alfyn said, putting his finger on Therion's lip. He brought him closer, pulling him for a kiss. 

They kissed. The end.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll write a more serious Alfion fanfic in the future, be ready for that! Hell, maybe I'll even write an Alfyn x Therion x Cyrus fanfic too. I have no idea tho. Hope u enjoyed this crack fic.


End file.
